


Can't Think Straight

by Dinodele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, LGBT fans deserve better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinodele/pseuds/Dinodele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa High School AU</p><p>Long-time straight girl Clarke Griffin was sure she was getting together with Finn Collins - wasn't she? Then why is she all of a sudden having feelings about her best friend? Lexa and Clarke have made it through everything... But can they fight this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Think Straight

Blue eyes, complete with raised eyebrows, stare questioningly at Clarke. Searching for the right lipstick to match her eyeshadow, Clarke lets her gaze shift away from the mirror. 

The clock is ticking and she’s in hurry, checking her make up with a last disapproving look on her face before leaving the bathroom and running up the stairs. Riding her bike at the highest speed possible, she feels her make up running down her face. _Well - that was half an hour well spent..._

Peering into the classroom, she spots Raven mouthing at her - Come in! – pressing a finger to her lips so as to shush Clarke. 

Clarke silently opens the door and walks quickly over to Raven to sit down next to her.

Just then the teacher turns around to start the lesson and she lets out a relieved breath she must have been holding in for ages. 

Not being able to follow the equalisation of e-functions – _really, when will I ever need that crap_ \- Clarke is absent-mindedly following the structure in the wooden surface of her table with light fingers, when it suddenly catches her attention that something is etched into it. 

She looks down in an attempt to decipher the scratch marks, which read: ‘the lesbian in English Class K2 is so cute’ - _what the… whoever wrote this is desperate._ \- She knows who is meant though – _Lexa._

 

 _8:43_  
**Lexa, you got a little fan ;)  
Picture is loading **

8:52  
**Is it you?**

 

“Miss Griffin, does my lesson bore you?” 

_Yes._ “No, I’m sorry Sir, just checked my ...timetable” 

Mr. Kane looks doubtful. “Of course you did, Clarke. Next time, wait until you’re out of class.”

Raven pinches her in the side. “Who were you talking to? It’s Finn isn’t it?” Raven’s lazy grin spread across her face. 

 

***

 

The long desired ringing of the bell could be heard and Clarke is rushing to get her stuff together, pulling Raven behind her in order to get to the cafeteria and to the rest of their friends quickly. 

She can see Lexa’s curly hair from far away. Lexa is talking to some brown haired girl intently. _Who is that girl? And why do I care?_

Ten metres away from the table her best friend is finally looking up. When their eyes meet, she smiles the lovely kind sweet smile that has the power to light up a dark day. _Or as I like to call it: a day starting with math._

“Clarke.” Lexa nods once, still smiling.

”Hmm talkative as always, aren’t you?” Clarke replies, grinning as she sits down on her best friend’s lap. Clarke, greeting in her own Clarke manner, gives Lexa a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Woah, woah, why don’t you just start grinding me in public Clarke?”

“You wish!” Clarke retorts, with a smirk.

Lexa winks as a reply. “That’s some nice lipstick you’ve got there, Clarke. Glamming yourself up for Finn?”

The blond girl decides to ignore the mention of Finn. “Looks even better on your cheek!”

She starts to rub off the red marks she left on her best friend, Lexa’s cheeks turning a deeper shade of red as she blushes at the touch. 

“Am I embarrassing you, Lexa? Tough.” 

“Hey there ladies, may I have the honour of being part of this girl-on-girl-thing?” a boyish voice interrupts their interaction.

The girls react at the same time; Clarke greeting with laughter. “Hey, Finn”, she says, while Lexa scoffs, unable to keep her eyes from rolling.

A questioning look meets her eyes, so Lexa shifts her gaze away and focuses again on the pretty brown haired girl to her left. “Sorry. That was… Is Friday alright?”

She once again abandons their conversation in an attempt to understand Clarke as she sees her whispering into Finn’s ear.

“She’s my best friend, Finn. She just doesn’t want me to date some douchebag.” Lexa hears Clarke saying in a hushed voice.

“Challenge accepted, gotta prove myself!”

Clarke chuckles but Lexa knows it’s fake, and now it is her turn to look at Clarke questioningly.

“Drop it Lexa! Float you!” Realising that Clarke is merely perching on the edge of her legs, Lexa pulls the blond properly on her lap, resting her chin on the best friend’s shoulder.

“No.”

Clarke laughs and turns to face Lexa, a genuine smile plastered on her face. “Good,” she replies, as she pinches Lexa’s cheek.

 

***

 

The break is over and the group of friends split up on the way to their different classes. Since Clarke has a free period she accompanies Lexa on the way to her class. 

“You’ve got English now, don’t you? Any idea who your admirer is?” 

“I thought it was you”, Lexa answers, playfully disappointed. “Speaking of admirers, are you and Finn a thing now?”

Clarke is surprised by the question. Lexa knows everything about her; what makes her think she wouldn’t be updated the second _before_ Clarke even knows? “What? No! We’ve just been on a couple of dates, it’s not like we’re getting engaged anytime soon.” 

Lexa remains silent.

“And who was that girl sitting with you at break?” Clarke tries to keep her voice nonchalant.

“Oh, Octavia? We’re doing a group project in history together.” 

Clarke laughs out loud. “So that’s how you do it? Picking the hottest girl in school to do _group work together._ ”

“Not the hottest.” Lexa replies simply.

“Oh sorry, I may not be gay but I’m not blind either!”

“I beg to differ, Clarke”. Clarke tilts her head to the side, perplexed. “If you weren’t blind, you’d notice the person standing in front of you”. 

Clarke stifles a laugh, making Lexa’s face light up. “Fair enough.” Clarke replies. “You have been working out recently, haven’t you?” Clarke jokes, slipping a hand underneath Lexa’s t-shirt and feeling toned stomach muscles flex. The butterflies that accompanied were unexpected, especially as Lexa stumbles against the wall behind her. 

She indulges the urge to lean in closer to Lexa - close enough to feel the ghost of Lexa's breath caressing her cheek, and remaining there just a heartbeat too long.

"Clarke, it's already hard enough to convince people that we aren't a couple in the way we act usually. This, here? Want to destroy my dating life?" Lexa mumbles as she takes Clarke gently by the hips, in order for them to make their way to Lexa’s class.

“You killjoy!” Clarke snickers.


End file.
